


Untuk yang Mekar dari Negeri Lain

by sleepylie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Demigods, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Reincarnation, throne
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylie/pseuds/sleepylie
Summary: Di dunia parallel yang lain mungkin Jae adalah Ares dan Wonpil adalah Aprhodite atau mereka berdua hanyalah sepasang pekerja kantoran yang bertemu tidak sengaja karena tumpahan kopi. Tapi di dunia ini, reinkarnasi Jae terlahir sebagai tukang kebun kerajaan dan wonpil terlahir menjadi seorang demeter.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Untuk yang Mekar dari Negeri Lain

**Author's Note:**

> huehue. sebenernya gua kagak tau ini cerita ooc atau enggak, hehe. asli ini kayaknya tulisan palng aneh yang pernah gua bikin. btw, iya ini cerita royal tapi dialognya gua-lo. EMANG ANEH BANGET.

Ada sebuah daerah yang konon katanya dimiliki oleh seorang prabu yang menyukai tanaman. Sehingga sepertiga daerah tersebut diisi dengan bermacam-macam tanaman. Namun itu hanya sebuah cerita yang dilontarkan dari mulut seorang ibu ke anaknya. Tapi kenyataannya daerah yang dibicarakan itu benar adanya. Tidak tahu milik prabu atau bukan, tidak tahu milik siapa. Tapi bangsanya dimpimpin oleh seorang raja.

Hidupnya sang raja makmur sejahtera, begitu juga rakyatnya. Di sepanjang jalan menuju kerajaan terdapat berbagai macam bunga dari yang sulit ditanam hingga mudah.

Di dalam bangunan kerajaan itu, ada Tuan Muda Kim Wonpil. Putra bungsu dari tiga bersaudara yang sudah pasti tahta kerajaan tidak jatuh ke tangannya. Tapi mana peduli pemuda itu, dibanding mengurus tahta dan berpolitik, ia lebih memilih menulis surat kabar bersama Younghyun.

Oh! Jangan lupakan ada Park Jaehyung juga di dalamnya. Seorang penduduk sipil yang iseng mendaftar menjadi tukang kebun kerajaan. Ya, ceritanya sesimpel itu. Tanpa belajar, tanpa jerih payah, tanpa usaha lebih, dan tanpa doa ia bisa diterima. Katanya, lumayan, biar tidak jadi pengangguran di rumah. Ya benar juga, menjadi tukang kebun kerajaan, Jaehyung juga diberi pendidikan. Jenis-jenis tanaman, fungsinya, mana yang cocok ditanam saat musim ini dan itu. Banyak. Kadang menyesal juga, rasanya lebih baik rebahan tapi mau makan dengan apa dia kalau tidak ada kerjaan?

Keduanya hidup dalam lahan yang ditutupi dinding yang melingkari kerajaan. Mereka memang jarang bertemu. Karena Wonpil jarang mengunjungi kebun, yang sering dikunjunginya adalah ruangan Younghyun yang terletak di area Timur, biasanya Jaehyung hanya melihat pemuda itu lari-lari di lorong lalu dibelakangnya ada Sungjin si ajudan mengejarnya. Biasanya yang terdengar seperti

_“Kim Wonpil jangan lari-larian woy!”_

_“Kak Sungjin lelet banget, cepetan!”_

Sampai suara seperti _“Younghyun bangun! Kebo banget, inget deadline.”_

Jelas Jaehyung dapat mendengarnya, suara ketiga penghuni istana itu bisa membuat Jaehyung sakit kepala jika kelamaan mendengarnya.

Tapi tak apa, toh rasanya sepi jika tidak ada suara dari ketiganya. Walaupun Dowoon sang pelatih kuda kerajaan kerap kali protes pada Jaehyung. “Kak Jae, kapan Tuan Muda kelakuannya normal?” Jaehyung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia juga tidak tahu dan tidak mau.

* * *

Jaehyung meletakkan tasnya di pendopo kecil dekat kebun. Diambilnya buku cokelat yang sudah lusuh dan kertasnya copot dari tengahnya. Buku itu adalah catatan tentang tanaman yang ditanam di kerajaan ini. Dibacanya buku itu sambil jalan menuju kebun. Lalu suara dentuman keras dari lorong terdengar. Tuan muda dengan tubuh kecilnya jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai marmer putih. Jaehyung yang melihatnya tentu ingin tertawa. Tapi semua keinginannya ditelan lagi ke dalam dirinya. Ia berlari menghampiri Wonpil yang sedang mengelus-ngelus kakinya.

“PARK JAEHYUNG, TUAN MUDA LO APAIN?” dari ujung terdengar suara bariton serak-serak basah milik Sungjin. Lelaki itu badannya kekar, jujur saja Jaehyung jadi panik melihat Sungjin berlari menghampirinya dengan muka yang keras dan tegas.

_Sialan._

“Gak saya apa-apain, seriusan. Bisa tanya sendiri sama bocahnya.” Wah, saat itu juga Jaehyung ingin mengutuk dirinya dan keceplas-ceplosannya. Bisa-bisanya ia bodoh di saat seperti ini. Jika nantinya Jaehyung mati kelaparan, sudah tahu alasannya apa.

“Iya, Kak Sungjin. Tadi kesandung tali sepatu.”

Jaehyung melihat sinis ke arah Sungjin, walaupun bisa dipastikan sebenarnya yang tampak pada wajahnya adalah pias. Wonpil berdiri dibantu Sungjin, lalu berterima kasih kepada Jaehyung dan berjalan-tanpa berlari ke ruangan Younghyun.

Jaehyung mengedikkan bahunya. Ia berbalik ke kebun, lalu dilihatnya di pendopo ada Dowoon dan dua botol susu putih. _Ah, dasar anak itu, pagi-pagi sudah nongkrong di sini aja._

“Kak Jae, ngakak banget sumpah. Harusnya mah gak usah ditolongin.”

“Yaampun, Won. Yakali tuh bocah jatuh gak gua tolongin.”

“Kan udah ada ajudannya. Posesif.”

“Gimana maksud lo? Si Sungjin demen Tuan Muda gitu?”

Ah, yaampun, Jaehyung sekarang jadi sering gosip karena Dowoon. Sudah mirip nona-nona yang sering ia temui di bar-bar dekat rumahnya. Apa bedanya ia dengan mereka? Ya bedanya hanya ia mengobrol di tempat elit. Sisanya yang diobrolkan sama, tentang Tuan Muda dan ajudannya.

Dowoon mendesis. “Kak, lo yang tiap hari liat mereka kok gak tau?”

“Ya gua cuman ngeliat doang. Mana tau. Gosip lo, Woon. Sumber darimana?” Dowoon menepuk dadanya keras dengan bangga. “Gua punya informan terpecaya dong.”

Jaehyung hanya menggeleng. Lalu mendorong tubuh Dowoon. “Udah sana kerja! Gua mau kerja jangan ganggu.”

* * *

Wisteria. Wisteria. Wisteria

Sekarang yang ada di otaknya hanya itu saja, semua ini gara-gara obrolannya dengan kakeknya. _“Jaehyung, kamu tahu gak tanaman yang Kakek pernah lihat 54 tahun yang lalu dan belum pernah ada lagi sekarang?”_ Ya Jaehyung tentu tidak tahu. Umurnya belum menginjak angka 50. Apalagi dirinya jarang membaca.

 _“Wisteria, Jaehyung. Wisteria cantik sekali.”_ Lalu kakeknya memperlihatkan sebuah foto. Sebuah pohon yang ditumbuhi bunga berwarna ungu kebiruan, lalu dibawahnya ada seorang gadis cantik dengan dress putih dan topi _. “Itu nenek. Mereka namanya Wisteria.”_

_Cantik._

Jelas, Jaehyung ingin mewujudkan impian kakeknya sebelum beliau meninggalkan Jaehyung seorang diri. Menanam wisteria di kebun rumahnya. Masalahnya, ia tidak punya bibit tanamannya. Dan kakeknya berkata bahwa ia hanya pernah melihatnya sekali, mengapa? Padahal negeri ini penuh dengan tanaman langka. Mengapa tidak pernah ada wisteria?

Lalu di sinilah Jaehyung, terduduk di sebuah kedai eskrim malam hari, hanya untuk mendinginkan pikirannya. Matanya menyapu pandangan, suara bel pertanda pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Iya, di sana ada Yoon Dowoon dan Kang Younghyun.

_Ah, informan._


End file.
